Seré Penélope
by Lugarth3
Summary: Ella será Penélope, la fiel esposa que espera confiada la llegada de su gran amor, pero algo diferente. Hancock lo esperara para que la despose y así quedarse a su lado por siempre.


**Seré Penélope**

* * *

Sinopsis: Ella será Penélope, la fiel esposa que espera confiada la llegada de su gran amor, pero algo diferente. Hancock lo esperara para que la despose y así quedarse a su lado por siempre.

* * *

Hancock siempre se caracterizo de franca y directa. No fue la excepción la revolución de su tieso y frio corazón cuando Luffy, sin buscarlo, la enamoro con su personalidad.

Cuando Nyon le explico sobre el "Amor", ese huracán que uno siente en el pecho y que solo la persona por la que late puede detenerlo, Hancock se sorprendió bastante. Jamás en su vida oyó del amor, solo de rumores y comentarios, no le había prestado importancia.

Ella no se imaginaba en el altar con nadie, ningún hombre se la merecía, todos los machos eran despreciables y viles. Poco le interesaba si moría sin descendencia; no se entregaría a nadie. Punto, fin. Ella era muy decidida. No le daba vueltas al asunto, daba una sentencia y no la cambiaba ni por más razones hubieran en contra o a favor. Si Hancock odiaba a alguien, no le dedicaba ni un mísero pensamiento. Después de todo, nadie llegaba realmente a odiarla. Era hermosa. Una Diosa, una reina. Todos la perdonarían.

El único que no la perdono fue Luffy.

El hombre de caucho fue el primero que vio a Hancock a los ojos, indignado por como trato a sus salvadoras, que también eran súbditas suyas, y le dijo lo que jamás le dijo nadie. _"Me repugnas"._ Fue un ataque a su orgullo, a su amor a sí misma y su belleza. Casi se desmaya del espanto. Decidida a no dejarlo salir con vida, mando a sus hermanas para acabar con el Hombre rápidamente. La batalla fue intensa y se rebeló que él era como ella, que poseía el Haki del Rey Conquistador. Eso la dejo perpleja pero no vacilo y demando su cabeza.

Cuando Luffy estuvo a punto de ganar hizo algo que la golpeo profundamente.

El salvo a su hermana, le cubrió la maldita espalda tatuada con esa horrible marca, alegando que no quería matarlas. Pidió con cabeza en el suelo la salvación de las traidoras que lo ayudaron. Ella y sus hermanas no supieron que decir, nunca habían visto a un hombre así, ni de tal comportamiento altruista y generoso.

Eso fue demasiado, casi como que lo hacía a propósito, tanto que Hancock no lo soporto y debió morderse los labios y esconder su cara de las lagrimas que había jurado no volver a derramar. Lo peor había acabado, ya no volverían a ese lugar y nadie la sacaría de su puesto, pero Luffy llego y le recordó todo el trauma del pasado. _Y se lo confió todo._

Hancock temblaba de coraje, de recuerdos revividos y lo más arraigados dolores que todavía podía sentir en su piel, mientras le enseñaba al Sombrero de Paja su espalda, dibujada con la Marca de los Nobles Mundiales, exhibiendo su corazón y desnudando el dolor de su alma frente al muchacho.

Lloro casi tanto como cuando le pusieron la odiosa marca, cuando la trataron de menos que una humana y la degradaron como muñeca inservible, y no paró hasta que Nyon comento que otro hombre fue capaz de enfrentarse a esas personas, que se rebelo contra la Marina y todo el mundo, y que _ese era Luffy_, quien con mucho gusto le dio la paliza de su vida, tal vez la primera y única, a esos personajes crueles y abusivos.

La Emperatriz Pirata estaba fascinaba, absolutamente admirada. "No pensé que existiera otro hombre tan estúpido...", y vio en el formidable y alegre chico de goma una llamarada hecha de pasión, de sueños, de virtud. Era el hombre que debió conocer primero, no a esos Tenryubito; el personaje de esos cuentos llenos de esperanza y fortaleza de espíritu. Luffy representaba todo lo que no vio en ninguno y a la vez era un joven cualquiera, obstinado y de gran voluntad, capaz de dar la vida por sus nakamas y salir airoso de cualquier desastre.

Ella tuvo que verlo otra vez, profundamente nerviosa y con miedo, para ganar el valor de preguntarle si la odiaba, si ya no le parecía lo que veía por ser en el pasado una esclava, que si lo disgusto con su confesión. Luffy le contesto que no y eso le lleno de emoción, la hizo sentirse comprendida y aceptada, repuesta de su dolor y las torturas sufridas. El dijo compartir su aversión hacia esos clientes especiales de la Casa de Subastas y cuando la miro fijo, sin esconder su desprecio ni mostrando miedo alguno, ella tembló por razón desconocida, se sintió acalorada aun con una chaqueta y por sus finos labios se cruzo una sonrisa tierna, profundamente agradecida, extrañamente feliz.

Nunca le sonrió con tanta libertad a un hombre y no era por coquetería. El se gano su favor sin más.

Siendo su anfitriona y monarca de la isla, ordeno los preparativos para su salida. Buscar a sus nakamas era lo más importante. De repente, el Sombrero de Paja celebro que saldría de la isla lo más pronto posible, mañana temprano, para encontrarse con sus compañeros perdidos. Hancock no supo porque, pero su corazón se sintió pesado y sus labios temblaron. Sus ojos pasaron de Luffy al suelo, desolada.

En el balcón, admirando el horizonte de su isla natal, su cuerpo no se sentía con energías para nada y no ceno en absoluto. Una sensación de vacío la azoto en algún lugar desconocido hasta entonces para ella y se expandió por su interior, como un veneno mortal, como un ataque de lleno, y más lagrimas se le escaparon al verse en el reflejo de la copa, sola y perdida.

Cayó al suelo, superada por ese indescriptible dolor y la pena de oír a Luffy decir que quería marcharse. Agitada, ardiendo en fiebre y consternada, sus hermanas la socorrieron y después llego Nyon. Las palabras mágicas como el nombre de Luffy y "mañana" la retorcieron de dolor, como si le clavasen puñales. Sin embargo, cuando Nyon le comento que ese gran hombre virtuoso quería hablar con ella se recupero instantáneamente, poniéndose de pie para sorpresa de todos en la sala.

Al volver a ver a Luffy se sintió cohibida, animada, sana. El la abordo con docenas de revelaciones. ¿Hermano de Puño de Fuego Ace? ¿Shirogane, la batalla en Marineford? ¿Quería que aceptara la oferta del Gobierno Mundial para ir a rescatar a su hermano? ¿A ese horrible lugar, a la prisión más segura de todo Grand Line? ¿Que buscaba que ella aceptara la orden de las autoridades por ayudarlo a él, que pusiera todo en juego y a ella misma para serle de ayuda?...No, su mente le decía que no, que debían razonar, tener más juicio coherente, que debían idear otro plan, que esa determinación de Luffy era muy apresurada y nada organizada, que era muy peligroso, que no debía ir..._Que no._

"Iré a donde tú quieras", le respondió.

Hancock se sintió intoxicada. Le sonrió hermosamente a Luffy, con total disposición, sin vacilación, confiada y emocionada como nunca.

Ese muchacho era muy expresivo y decía las cosas sin pensarlas dos veces. Le agradeció con una sonrisa que mostraba su blanca dentadura, con los ánimos de comerse el mundo. Era maravilloso. Le gustaba que sonriera, le fascinaba su simpleza tan original, le encantaba saber que lo había hecho feliz.

Luffy la tenía perdidamente enamorada y por él lo hacía todo. Le dedicaría su confianza, su lealtad. Le otorgaría su apoyo, cualquiera el que fuera, sin importar si jugaba con el peligro. Lucharía por él, se sacrificaría por él, haría lo que él quisiera, le daría lo que necesitara, le entregaría sin dudar su corazón y su amor eterno incondicional.

Él le demostró a Hancock que para estar contento debía comer cinco kilos de carne al día y ella se lo concedió, pensando que al volver a su isla debería aprender a cocinar y empezar de inmediato. ¡Luffy comiendo de su mano, qué emoción! Pensaba tanto en que decirle en momentos tan tensos pero nunca podía ni decirle media palabra. En sus fantasías, Luffy la elogiaba y la adoraba, y se sentía llena de dicha. Se sonrojaba furiosamente ante su cercanía y comenzó a murmurar sola incoherencias, ahogada en el consuelo de las fantasías.

Pero no todo era como Hancock lo presumía y se golpeo con la realidad cuando el Sombrero de Paja nombro dos nombres de mujeres en su tripulación. ¿Y que se creían esas con su hombre? Inferiores, seguramente. Hancock sentía celos por primera vez y no sabía para donde dirigirlos ni cómo controlarlos, ya que nunca los había sentido. Ella era la Emperatriz Pirata, la mujer más hermosa de todo Grand Line, nadie estaba sobre ella y todos se arrodillaban a sus pies. Era desquiciada la idea de sentirse inferior, pero Luffy le hablo con tanta afinidad de sus compañeras que se sintió mal, cambiando el curso de su imaginación a uno desconsolador, donde el hombre de goma la dejaba para irse con ellas. ¡No le iban a ganar! Luffy decidirá con quien quedarse al final, pero Boa Hancock no se iría sin luchar.

En la sala de revisión de la prisión, ayudo al futuro rey de los piratas en todo lo que pudo. Él le agradeció con la más maravillosa frase que pudo haberle dicho... Y se le hizo costumbre desmayarse desde entonces.

Aunque no lo quisiera, debía ir a la reunión y unirse a esos bandidos. Estaba muy preocupada por Luffy como para concentrarse en todo lo que sucedió antes de su gran entrada. Lo salvo de un cyborg y del capitán Smoker, indiferente a la amenaza de revocarle el título. Le declaro odio eterno a Smoker y dejo fuera de batalla a dos gigantescos androides, mostrando su valía como mujer fuerte.

Para Hancock, que no solía tener contactos íntimos con las personas, que trataba a los hombres como lepra y se tenía mucha reserva, quedo patitiesa y sin poder defenderse cuando Luffy salto sobre ella y la abrazo tan fuerte que apenas pudo respirar. ¿Esa era una propuesta de matrimonio? Tan inocente Hancock...

Sus defensas bajaron y toco el suelo, sacudida por un mar de emociones y radiante de alegría. Un segundo después, se imaginaba con lujo de detalles una boda. A ella, vestida de blanco y más nerviosa que nunca, encaminándose al altar, donde la esperaba el único hombre que la merecía, que la haría feliz, que le daría amor... Ese robot de segunda le corto la fantasía.

Ni la revelación de que su futuro rey era hijo de un criminal, del peor del mundo, de un monstruo, no la desalentó en absoluto. Ella lo amaría, sea o no un demonio, como fuera, no importaba.

Al oír a Luffy gritar desconsolado, supo que lo peor había pasado. Lo que buscaba la Marina se hizo realidad. Para su fastidio, tuvo que hacer alianzas con los marinos y engañarlos para que la llevaran a donde Luffy era tratado, traumatizado del shock de ver a su hermano morir y muy mal herido para defenderse más. Cuando los intercepto dijo sin titubeos que lo transportaran a su isla, donde tenía entera jurisdicción. Se deshacío de los marinos y por mas reclamos que le hizo Nyon después no podía estar tranquila. Si su adorado estaba sufriendo, quería compartir su dolor.

Luego llegaron Rayleigh y Jinbe. Finalmente, el muchacho que perdió la fe en sí mismo, se lastimaba y gritaba hasta quedarse mudo, se recupero de su colapso y volvió a estar bien. Dijo que entrenaría para ser más fuerte, para proteger a sus nakamas y Hancock no pudo más que admirarlo, concediéndole lo que necesitase.

Para ella, fue un error horrible mandar a Luffy de vuelta a Marineford. Más tarde entendió el motivo y se alegro de ver al muchacho de goma más tranquilo, pidiéndole a Rayleigh que le entrenase por dos años, todo lo básico del Haki. A pesar de las quejas, la Emperatriz Pirata mando comida secretamente a su amado y cada día se esforzaba por convertirse en una buena cocinera, al menos en la materia de carne de rey marino, plato que ponía loco a Luffy, según le contaron.

Así fue salvada de la enfermedad del amor por tenerle tan cerca y, acabado el lapso de entrenamiento, pudo ver a Luffy nuevamente. El la rechazo con cortesía pero no le importo, confiaba en que cambiaria de opinión algún día, tal vez cuando regresara a visitarla después de recorrer el Nuevo Mundo.

No importa cuánto tiempo fuera, le esperaría, como esa mujer valiente que se quedo encerrada en su castillo, en espera de su hombre. Hancock nunca entendió esa historia, ¿Esperar dos décadas por un hombre? ¿No tenía sentido de independencia? Antes se habría reído de la comparación, burlado sin misericordia de semejante historia, echado a volar a cualquiera que le insinuara que aparecería un hombre por el que esperar, un hombre que pudiera amarla de buena manera y que se sintiera satisfecha solo con eso. Ahora Hancock lo pensaba mejor y para ella la mujer, Penélope según recordaba, era una heroína.

Hancock se decidió de nuevo, segura y firme hasta el final. Sería como Penélope. Aguardaría por Luffy, le seria fiel a su recuerdo y le daría apoyo desde lejos, y si al cabo de la espera Luffy no la elegía, ella se conformaría, pues jamás podría pensar en otro mejor que él para compartir su vida, su reino, sus sueños, su amor.

Se convertiría en Penélope por él, se quedaría a verlo volver. Cuando la aceptara, sería una devota y dedicada esposa, y le sonreiría amorosamente cuando su titulo con el de él, el Rey de los Piratas, se fusionaran como hilos de su destino. El Rey y la Emperatriz Pirata, sonaba perfecto. Ya se imaginaba infinidad de escenas juntos como casados, de muchas aventuras y romance.

Al verlo marchar, al Archipiélago Sabaody y de este a su siguiente destino, con sus nakamas reencontrados, juro que así seria. Lo esperaría.

Porque él era su amado Odiseo y ella su Penélope.

_**Finalizado**_.


End file.
